Small Bump (Always)
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: He tapped his foot impatiently, trying to focus on anything but the thoughts racing through his mind. There was the faint sound of a heart monitor, the voice of a nurse talking in hushed tones; the faint squeak of a wheelchair as an elderly patient was pushed passed him. The whole world was moving around him – but he was completely stationary. {Brad/Kaitlyn} Oneshot.


**WARNIING: ** This story contains the death of a child.  
I am also using real names for anyone who doesn't know Celeste Bonin is Kaitlyn and Tyler Kluttz is Brad Maddox. – I do not own them {they are their own property, obviously} and WWE probably has ights to their names.

* * *

**Small Bump**  
{Always}

* * *

A million people passed by as he sat with his head in his hands. He tapped his foot impatiently, trying to focus on anything but the thoughts racing through his mind. There was the faint sound of a heart monitor, the voice of a nurse talking in hushed tones; the faint squeak of a wheelchair as an elderly patient was pushed passed him. The whole world was moving around him – but he was completely stationary.

There had been many rumors about why his girlfriend had not made an appearance on WWE television for several months – mostly that she was off in Ireland caring for her boyfriend Stephen Farrelly – WWE's former World Heavy Weight Champion Sheamus.

The thought lightened his mood momentarily. _The things that fans would say to live out their little fantasies – _like the superstars and divas were just dolls whose lives could be molded and recreated anytime they please.

When he got word that girlfriend was on the way to the hospital during the Tuesday night taping of Friday Night Smackdown, they quickly wrote in a knockout blow from the Big Show so he could leave to meet her.

That was about two hours ago and he still hadn't been in to see her. The doctors had not come to talk to him. His heart began to race every time a nurse headed in his direction only to stop with an unbearable pang of dread when they walked past.

He closed his eyes – his mind flooded with memories of the last two and a half months.

* * *

**-{Two and a Half Months Prior}-**

* * *

"_Tyler!" _The door to his dressing room burst open. The show hadn't begun yet, luckily. His girlfriend of a little over a year made her way into the room. "We need to talk now," she said, grabbing his forearm with obvious urgency.

He would have told her it could wait until after the show – if she didn't look like she was about to have a breakdown. Celeste Bonin was _not _a high strong woman. She was usually calm and completely laid back. _He _was usually the one who did the worrying, the one whose eyebrows would – normally – be furrowed with anxiety, whose body would be rigid from the anxiety.

It was clear that_ something _was wrong.

Vickie must have noticed Celeste's unusual behavior as well because she started for the door, "I'll give you two a few minutes to talk."

Tyler raked his fingers through his dark brown curls, concern cascading through his body – causing it to tense – before he even knew what the problem actually was. "What's wrong, babe?"

Celeste bit her lip – clearly pondering how to come clean about whatever problem was plaguing her. "Well, I got some news today."

"Okay; good news or bad news?"

"Depends on how you feel about the matter," She tapped her foot anxiously – her gaze shifting to the floor.

He was extremely confused by her odd behavior. "What is it?"

Celeste ran her fingers through her blonde and black hair, a sigh escaping her lips. "Ty, I'm pregnant."

He stood – frozen with shock – and her hazel eyes began to fill with tears. _Pregnant. _ A million thoughts raced through his mind. _Would he be a good father? Was he even ready to be a father? Even if he was, how would they handle parenthood with their hectic work schedules? Would he have to stay on the road while she was gone on maternity leave? _

"Ty?" her voice was shaky with tears waiting to fall. Her eyes were wide with worry. "Tyler – say something, please."

He smiled slowly, relief flooding over him. He always believed that things happen for a reason. "It's okay, baby." He gently wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "We can do this. Don't worry."

He felt her body relax – clearly she had been worried about his reaction. "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too – always."

* * *

**-|x|-**

* * *

Tyler had spent the next two months thinking about the baby – _his baby. _ What if it was a boy? What if it was girl? Would it have her eyes - his hair - her smile? He didn't care – regardless it would be beautiful.

All that mattered was in five and half months he would hold a miracle in his arms. He would hold a beautiful baby – his beautiful baby - and he would count his or hers ten fingers and ten toes. He would kiss its forehead and hold it while it sleeps and everything would be _perfect._

* * *

**-|x|-**

* * *

"Mr. Kluttz," A short nurse in blue and white scrubs approached him. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The look on her face was grim and her dark brown eyes looked sympathetic.

"Yes? How is she?" He rose to his feet, his hands buried in the pockets of his dress pants. He looked at the floor – his body apprehensive with foreboding. He knew that this nurse was not bringing him good news – he could tell just by the look on her face. He returned his eyes to hers – waiting.

"I'm afraid I have bad news Mr. Kluttz." The look in her eyes was tearing him apart – he wasn't sure if he could handle any bad news. "I'm really sorry, but Miss Bonin lost the baby."

He was sure for a moment his heart stopped beating. He inhaled deeply – agony gripping every inch of his body, then - slowly – he went limp and fell back onto the chair. Tears stung his eyes.

"_No, no, no," _He had completely forgotten about the presence of the nurse until she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." She squeezed his shoulder gently, "She is in room 305 – when you are ready to go see her." He heard her foot steps on the tiles as she turned and walked away. After a moment he rose.

He inhaled deeply – trying to focus through tear-blurred vision. It was all over. He had been thinking everyday about the baby – about becoming a father. Every night he would run his fingers over the small bump that had become his girlfriend's abdomen.

It was all over. The baby was gone.

He scanned the room numbers and found the one he was looking for. He leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. He knew how much he was hurting and he was _positive _Celeste was feeling worse.

He closed his eyes – counted to ten – and then entered the room. His girlfriend was lying on the bed – her eyes focused on the ceiling. He slowly approached her and sat on the edge of her bed. He noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks and the rise and fall of her chest as she cried quietly. He took his hand in hers as his stomach clenched.

He felt the tears flooding his own eyes and tried to hold them back. "It's okay angel. We'll make it through this. I love you." He kissed her hand gently, "Always."

* * *

**{an}** I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it was rather sad, but when I got the idea I had to write it. I've missed writing unique couples – maybe I should do some more? This song was inspired by the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran – it's a beautiful {heartbreaking} song. I want to thank all of you who take the time to read, review, favorite and follow my work and favorite and follow my profile – you guys are amazing and I love you : ) - Danie.


End file.
